Mi verdadero amor
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Kagome sufrirá por un error de Inuyasha que la obligará a irse regresando al pasado después de 10 años para descubrir dos verdades que cambiarán sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero espero que la historia si les agrade, aclarado esto comencemos.

( ) pensamientos de los personajes

N.A notas de la autora

Mi verdadero amor

Por Lyn-litha

Capítulo 1.

El sol regalaba sus últimos rayos cuando nuestros amigos habían derrotado a Naraku. Todos se encontraban en la aldea y Kagome tenía la perla en la mano pensando en el deseo correcto y en la decisión de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ( como le digo a Kagome)

Sango: que va a pasar ahora que todo acabó.

Miroku: supongo que a vivir tranquilos, tú Sango ya tienes a Kohaku a tu lado y yo me liberé de mi maldición.

Shippo: yo entrenaré para ser muy poderoso.

Kaede: yo necesito de una sacerdotisa joven para que me sustituya cuando llegue el momento de partir; como tú Kagome.

Kagome: yo? Pero yo ya termine mi misión aquí y ahora debo continuar con mi vida en mi época pero, por que no le dice a su hermana Kikyou? Se que ella no se a marchado así que todo sería como hace 50 años , además ella es mucho mas poderosa que yo por lo tanto sería mas útil que yo para protejer a aldea de demonios poderosos.

Kaede: como tú quieras .

Kagome: voy a ir al árbol sagrado - saliendo de la cabaña-.

Miroku: de verdad la vas a dejar ir Inuyasha?

Inuyasha ignoro lo dicho y se fue a seguir a kagome hasta el árbol sagrado pensando el modo de decirle su decisión .

Kagome estaba parada al pie del árbol , cerro los ojos , medito su deseo y lo pidió.

Kagome: perla de shiko, quiero pedir mi deseo... Shikon no tama ... Desaparece , para siempre.

La perla resplandeció al ser purificada con el poder de kagome. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido ni siquiera la perla brillaba tanto cuando kikyo la purificaba, algo había en kagome que no tenía Kikyou.

Inuyasha salió de entre los arboles para ponerse frente a frente con kagome.

Inuyasha: todo termino kagome

Kagome: si - cabizbaja - , ahora solo queda despedirme de ustedes , mañana regreso a mi época.

Inuyasha: kagome pero yo no quiero que te vallas , sabes que yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras pero, yo quiero que tu permanezcas a mi lado ,quiero que tú seas mi compañera y...

Pero no pudo continuar porque kagome lo había abrazado dejándolo sorprendido y sonrojado.

Inuyasha: kagome... Yo ...te amo

Kagome: yo también Inuyasha

Inuyasha se inclino para besar a kagome. Después de un rato regresaron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede para darles la noticia a todos los cuales al saberla se pusieron muy contentos.

Kagome iba a su época para ir al colegio y en las tardes regresaba para aprender mas sobre plantas medicinales ; por alguna razón el pozo permaneció abierto y ella aumentaba considerablemente sus poderes.

Inuyasha: a donde vas?

Kagome: voy a un prado serca de la cascada del sur a traer algunas plantas que necesitamos la anciana kaede y yo.

Inuyasha: oye pero no es ahí donde vive ese sarnoso de koga? - celoso-

Kagome: si pero no voy con el

Inuyasha: vamos pues

Llegaron hasta el prado donde kagome corto las plantas que necesitaba. De regreso a la aldea Inuyasha se detuvo en un manantial a beber agua cuando kagome piso una piedra provocando que resbalara hacía el agua pero Inuyasha la tomo de la pequeña cintura jalandola hacía el pegándola a su cuerpo bien formado.

Kagome estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Inuyasha, sintiendo la respiración muy serca el uno del otro, cuando Inuyasha comenzó a besarla recostándola en el pasto terminando por hacer el amor. Los dos estaban recostados viendo la puesta de sol.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si?

Kagome: por que no me marcaste?

Inuyasha se sorprendió , no imaginaba que ella supiera de las leyes de los Youkays.

Inuyasha: pues no lo se ,sabes lo que implica eso?

Kagome: pues que ningún otro hombre se acerque a mi

Inuyasha: si pero no solo eso , también al mezclar mi sangre con la tuya tú vivirás tanto como yo ,además de envejecer como si fueras una hanyou o una youkay...eso quieres?

Kagome: que pregunta mas tonta , yo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo y mas si puedo vivir miles de años como tú

Inuyasha: esta bien la próxima vez que ...pues...que...hagamos el amor te marcaré.

Kagome: si - emocionada- pero ahora vámonos que ya nos tardamos mucho

Ya habia pasado un mes desde su entrega de amor y era costumbre pasear al comenzar el atardecer para verlo juntos eso le ayudaba a Inuyasha a planear el momento en que marcaría a su kagome, si estaba decidido esa noche la marcaría.

Iban pasando cerca del árbol sagrado cuando una voz muy conocida para ambos les llamo su atención.

Kikyou: puedo hablar contigo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si vamos kagome

Kikyou: pero a solas

Inuyasha: si me quieres decir algo dilo enfrente de kagome porque ella ahora es mi mujer

Kikyou: así que la escogiste a ella

Kagome: ve Inuyasha ,yo me adelanto a la aldea

Si tenia miedo pero sabia que tenía que confiar en él.

Inuyasha y Kikyou se sentaron en el pasto como hace 50 años lo habían echo , viendo hacía las colinas donde se estaba metiendo el sol.

Kikyou: inuyasha yo te amo

Inuyasha: pero yo ya no , yo amo a kagome y mucho

Kikyou lo abrazo por atras poniendo a Inuyasha un poco molesto por su acción , cuando Inuyasha empezó a sentir que se le cerraban los ojos lo ultimo que vio fue a Kikyou frente a él.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio algo que lo hizo sudar; el estaba desnudo y Kikyou acostada a su lado completamente desnuda tapada con su traje de sacerdotisa .

Inuyasha se levanto rápido y se vistió Kikyou lo veía de una forma que nunca había visto en sus ojos había una mezcla de deseo y ... Odio?

Inuyasha: que paso ...esto no puede ser.

Kikyou: después de que te sentiste mareado me comenzaste a besar y me dijiste que me seguías amando y que mejor te quedabas conmigo, no lo recuerdas ,después hicimos el amor.

Inuyasha: no es cierto!

Kikyou se levanto y se puso frente a él.

Inuyasha: si yo te hubiera elegido te hubiera marcado y no tienes mi marca.

Kikyou: - sorprendida- pues no se porque no me marcaste pero ya lo echo , echo esta

Kikyou se acercó dejando caer la prenda que cubría su desnudes , Inuyasha voltio la vista y se fue corriendo.

Inuyasha: ( no ,no ,no puede ser no pude traicionar a kagome)

Inuyasha llegó a la cabaña de la anciana kaede ya que kagome dormía ahí cuando se quedaba .

Kagome: quieres cenar ?

Inuyasha: no tengo hambre siento el estomago revuelto

Kagome: bueno yo me voy a ir a mi época

Inuyasha: - asustado- por que?

Kagome: ya te había dicho mañana presento mi examen a la universidad .

Inuyasha: ah sí vamos antes de que se haga más tarde

Así se marcharon asia el pozo , kagome se marcho dejando a Inuyasha muy preocupado .

Pasaron las horas , los días y así habían pasado dos meces más. Ese día kagome veía las listas , estaba en su habitacion muy contenta , toda su familia estaba gritando de emoción tenía que decircelo a su amado Inuyasha así que se arrojo al pozo sin imaginar que el día mas feliz de su vida también sería el mas amargo e infeliz .

Kagome llegó al pasado y ahí estaba su gran amor esperándola.

Kagome: tengo que darte una noticia - muy contenta-

Inuyasha: yo también -serio y triste-

N.A. hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les este gustando.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero espero que la historia si les agrade, aclarado esto comencemos.

( ) pensamientos de los personajes

N.A notas de la autora

Mi verdadero amor

Por Lyn-litha

Capítulo 2.

Kagome: dime

Inuyasha: primero tú

Kagome: no tú

Inuyasha: bueno acompañame

Llegaron al árbol sagrado y reino el silencio hasta que kagome lo rompió.

Kagome: Inuyasha yo...

Inuyasha: Kikyou esta embarazada

Kagome: queee- sorprendida- y de quien ?

Inuyasha: mío... No se que me paso kagome ese día en que vino a hablar conmigo , yo me sentí mareado y cuando desperté estábamos...

No pudo continuar debido a una cachetada que kagome le había dado.

Kagome: por ...eso ...no me marcaste!- llorando- ya lo tenias todo planeado, tenerme a mi pero escogerla a ella...eres el ser mas repugnante que he conocido !

Eso le dolió a Inuyasha mas que cuando le decían hanyou o sangre sucia , él la amaba y no quería perderla.

Voz: así es el me eligió y voy a ser la madre de sus hijos y tú solo fuiste un remplazo , una copia barata de mí -con una sonrisa malvada-

Kagome: yo no soy tú copia

Inuyasha: kagome yo te amo a ti , perdoname

Inuyasha se acercaba a kagome pero ella estaba pasando por algo que nunca habia experimentado , una energía comenzaba a salir de ella dando paso a un resplandor de energía espiritual diferente a la que ella tenia era de color violeta casi azulada con destellos plateados. Inuyasha salió expulsado debido al poder purificador en cuanto a Kikyou tenía una expresión de impresión incluso ,miedo?

Kikyou: ( no puede ser ella es una sacerdotisa de la lu... No , no puede ser)

Kagome: esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos

Inuyasha y Kikyou se quedaron atónitos ante la expresión de kagome y solo la vieron perderse entre los árboles. Todos con la anciana kaede estaban furiosos por lo que kagome les había contado .

Kagome: me voy les prometo que de vez en cuando vendré a visitarlos

Sango: si eso es lo mejor para ti lo comprendemos

Shippo: te voy a extrañar mucho

Miroku: que va a ser ahora señorita kagome

Kagome: pues estudiar hoy me enteré que si entré a la universidad

Sango: nos alegramos por ti amiga

Kagome: bueno me voy

Así se marcho a su época para seguir con su vida una vida sin su amado Inuyasha.

...

Kagome: Kaoriiiiiii! Se te va a hacer tarde para el colegio

Irie: rápido hija obedece a tu madre

Kaori: si papá... Ya me voy mamá!

Kagome: adiós mi amor te cuidas

Parecía increíble ya habían pasado 10 años desde que dejo el pasado solo había ido algunas veces como en el nacimiento de las gemelas de sango y miroku, siempre cuidándose de no ver a la familia de ...Inuyasha.

Ahora tenía una hija , kaori de 10 años era hermosa tenía el pelo largo azabache y unos ojos chocolate como su madre.

Después que volvió siguió con su vida en la universidad ahí lo conoció un día de abril...

Flashback...

Kagome iba corriendo se le había echo tarde otra vez cuando choco con alguien.

Kagome: perdón- recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído-

Chico: no te preocupes -ayudandola-

Cuando kagome lo vio sintió algo raro. Era un joven alto de pelo negro atado en una coleta baja, ojos azules muy profundos y una piel blanca.

Chico: fue mi culpa yo estaba distraído -algo sonrojado- pero creo que ya se te hizo tarde kagome.

Kagome: como sabes mi nombre?

Chico: yo voy en tu salón pero me siento hasta atrás , me llamo Irie mucho gusto

Kagome: mucho gusto

Irie: pero ya se nos hizo tarde , que tal si vamos a pasear por el parque ya que no creó que nos dejen pasar y sigue una hora libre

Kagome: vamos

Caminaron un rato y se sentaron en una banca cerca del lago , platicaron un rato de sus intereces cuando Irie le pregunto algo que la dejo pasmada.

Irie: y que tal tu entrenamiento de sacerdotisa?

Kagome: no se de que hablas

Irie: yo se que eres sacerdotisa y que eres la reencarnación de Kikyou ...yo soy un viajero del tiempo destruyo demonios con mi poder espiritual y veo en tu aura lo que eres

Kagome: es impresionante yo no note nada en ti

Irie: eso es con entrenamiento, si quieres te puedo entrenar solo ten cuidado con migo

Kagome: - confundida- por que , no soy tan peligrosa

Irie: de verdad no sabes que eres verdad?

Kagome: no

Irie: eres una sacerdotisa de la luz , son muy pocas y muy dispersas en el tiempo puede que la próxima sea en millones de años por tanto eres muy poderosa , no sientes que tu poder a cambiado?

Kagome: si! (Entonces eso vio Kikyou aquella vez)

Irie: se todo de ti hasta, tu romance con ...bueno tú sabes. Yo soy tu compañero de batallas si tú quieres

Kagome: claro te voy a ayudar a destruir entes y demonios malignos

Fin Flashback...

Desde ese día eran inseparables , él le había dado su apoyo incondicional.

Un día Kaori jugaba con buya cerca de pozo cuando resbalo callendo dentro, cuando salió se dio cuenta que no era el templo era un bosque?

Camino y camino hasta que llego a una aldea ahí se encontró con 4 niños.

Kaori: hola! -con una sonrisa- disculpen pero me perdí y no se donde estoy , me podrían ayudar

Niña: claro pero deja le hablo a mi mamá como te llamas?

Kaori: Kaori mucho gusto

Niña : yo soy Amaya deja voy a hablarle a mi mamá

Amaya una niña de 7 años de pelo largo castaño y ojos azules.

Niña2: hola yo soy Akari y soy gemela de Amaya

Akari pelo largo castaño y ojos azules .

Kaori: mucho gusto

Niño: yo soy Kousei y soy el hermano menor se ellas dos

Kousei de 6 años pelo castaño corto y ojos castaños.

Niña3: y yo soy Ikio , mucho gusto

Ikio de 10 años de pelo blanco y ojos café .

Kaori: hola yo también tengo 10 años y por que tienes el pelo blanco?

Ikio: así lo tiene mi papá y mi tío, ah! Y mi prima Aika también ,...mi tía Rin es linda tambien

Kaori: esta muy bonito - sonriendo -

Ikio: gracias , me caes muy bien

Un grupo de adultos se les acercaron.

Sango: hola pequeña de donde vienes?

Kaori: no se yo vivo en Tokio pero no se donde sea aquí

Shippo: me recuerdas a alguien - sorprendido , abriendo los ojos repentinamente- sango su ropa no parece de esta época

Miroku: tiene razón

Inuyasha : ella es...

Kikyou: hija de kagome

Kaede: de quien eres hija pequeña?

Kaori: mi nombre es kaori y mis padres son Irie Tendo y Kagome Higurashi

Todos muy sorprendidos comieron al intemperie haciendole preguntas a kaori.

Inuyasha estaba muy triste , ahora kagome tenía familia y no era con el.

Kaori: así que ustedes son mis tíos Miroku y Sango y ellos mis primos...entonces todas las historias que me contaba mamá son ciertas

Sango: y que me cuentas de tu mamá? Espera cuando ella vino las ultimas veces , tú ya habías nacido verdad ?

Kaori: si pero yo estaba muy pequeña y ella prefería que me quedara con la abuela ,mi bisabuelo y mi tío Sota

Shippo: que raro que no nos hablara de ti

Kaori: no los se ...mi mamá es una gran mujer ella y papá son doctores , se conosieron en la universidad cuando me tuvieron aún estaban estudiando

Kikyou: Ikio vámonos a casa

Ikio: adiós Kaori espero verte otra vez ...no vienes papá?

Inuyasha: ahora voy

Inuyasha: y tú padre es bueno con ustedes?

Kaori: si, el nos quiere mucho , les digo un secreto?

Todos: si

Kaori: el es un viajero del tiempo y mamá una sacerdotisa de la luz y aveces se van a purificar demonios y yo también tengo poderes espirituales

Kaede: sacerdotisa de la luz , Kikyou tenía razón entonces tu mamá se ve igual de joven

Kaori: si aveces le preguntan si soy su hermana pero ella ya tiene 25 años , sólo que se enamoro muy joven y de ese amor nací yo jaja

Sango: claro -sonriendole- y que quieres hacer

Kaori: me pueden llevar a mi casa

Miroku: llevala Inuyasha , tú eres el único que puede pasar

Inuyasha: vamos kaori ( esta niña me despierta algo ...tal vez sea que pudo haber sido mi hija)

Inuyasha y kaori se dirigían al pozo cuando Inuyasha hablo.

Inuyasha: y conoces la historia de tu mamá aquí?

Kaori: si ,se que lo despertó cuando estaba en el árbol sagrado y que su esposa es la encarnación de mi mamá ,se todo

Inuyasha: ( no todo ) bueno pues llegó la hora

Abrazo a kaori y saltaron al pozo , la impresión fue de los dos al darse cuenta que no paso nada.

Kaori: salga tal vez solo yo puedo pasar

Inuyasha salio pero no paso nada , ayudó a Kaori a salir y regresaron a la aldea .

Kaede: que paso?

Inuyasha: no pudimos pasar

Sango: no te preocupes linda mañana tal vez funcione, ahora ven duerme que ya es tarde

Kaori: mamá se va a molestar , me dijo que no jugara en el templo

Miroku: duerme mañana será otro día

Así kaori se durmió ...mientras tanto en otro época...

...

Kagome: -llorando- es que no esta

Irie: tranquila kagome la encontraremos

Kagome: deja siento su presencia

Cerró los ojos y se consentro..

Kagome: ella esta en ...el pasado

Mamá de kagome: será mejor que la dejes ahí por hoy mañana vas por ella , tal vez pases un buen momento con tus amigos además mañana es sábado y no tiene clases.

Irie: mañana iremos por ella si

Kagome: esta bien ( ojalá que no te vea Inuyasha)

...

El sol iluminaba todo a su paso y una sacerdotisa entrenaba con su hija.

Kikyou: centrala bien Ikio

Ikio: si mami

Lanzo la flecha fallando su tiro.

Kikyou: así nunca llegarás a ser una buena sacerdotisa!

Inuyasha: Kikyou es una niña!

Kaori: buenos días ...hola Ikio... Por que lloras?

Ikio: no soy buena con el arco así mis poderes no se desarrollarán

Kaori: no llores , aver intentalo de nuevo

Ikio apunto y esta vez la lanzó dando paso al resplandor como su madre dando cerca del blanco.

Kaori: increíble! También lanzas flechas purificadoras ...yo también puedo mira

Tomo el arco , apuntó, la lanzo dando paso a un resplandor muy fuerte dando en el blanco , todos se sorprendieron.

Kikyou: ( no puede ser que la hija de esa sea mas poderosa que la mía)

Inuyasha: ( es muy fuerte)

Ikio: yo quiero ser como tú- emocionada-

Shippo: rápido Inuyasha un demonio ataca la aldea y no podemos con el

Todos iban a ver al demonio y de verdad era poderoso ni siquiera Kikyou podía purificarlo. Kaori e Ikio estaban juntas y no se percataron que el demonio las iba a atacar cuando una flecha lejana le dio en el brazo purificandolo, todos vieron de quien se trataba dejándolos sorprendidos... Era kagome que se acercaba a las niñas. Cuando volvieron la vista al demonio se sorprendieron al ver a un joven destruyéndolo por completo con su espada , se trataba de Irie.

Kagome: estas bien amor?

Kaori: si mami

Kagome: y tu linda?

Ikio: si ( esta señora me da mucha paz y se parece mucho a mamá)

Kagome: hola a todos

Sango: hola !

Todos la saludaron muy contentos de volverla a ver.

Kaori: papiiii - corrió a abrazarlo-

Kaori: el es mi papá

Irie: mucho gusto

Inuyasha sintió una rabia verlo.

Kikyou: hola kagome , mira ella es nuestra hija Ikio - sonriendo fingidamente-

Kagome: (su hija - triste-) ah pues mucho gusto Ikio , eres una niña muy hermosa y fuerte

Ikio: usted también es muy bella ...usted es la reencarnación de mi mamá?

Kagome: la misma -con una sonrisa-

Kaede: veo que te has convertido en una mujer muy fuerte , sacerdotisa de la luz eh?

Kagome: baja así es

Kaori: mamá ya que estas aquí me llevas a pacear y a conocer los lugares a donde viajaste

Kagome: mmmm pero eso sería un premio para ti y yo te dije que no jugaras en el templo del pozo

Irie: fue un accidente después de todo se parece a su madre no?

Sango: quedence para que los niños se conozcan

Kagome: esta bien... Irie te quedas verdad? - suplicándole con los ojos-

Irie: si esta bien

Todos comieron juntos e Inuyasha e Irie se veían como si se fueran a matar.

Kagome: Irie quieres ir a caminar?

Irie: si vamos

Se fueron a caminar sentándose no muy lejos de la aldea bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Irie: estas bien ?

Kagome: claro que si , ya quería ver a mis amigos

Irie: kagome...

Kagome: si

Irie: te amo

Kagome se quedo callada porque kaori llegó a abrazarla ...la acomodo como cuando era bebe provocando que kaori se durmiera después de un rato.

Irie: te quedaras más tiempo yo tengo que ir con unos amigos ya te había dicho

Kagome: sabes que no me tienes que decir nada , nosotras llegamos al anochecer

Irie: muy bien nos vemos mañana entonces

Irie se fue , kagome cerro los ojos un momento pero una voz la llamo.

Voz: hola señorita kagome

Kagome: hola Rin! Que gusto

Rin: si ella es tu hija verdad , es hermosa como tú

Kagome : y ella es tu hija

Una niña que estaba tomada de las manos de sus padres .

Rin: si ella es Aika, saluda a tu tía kagome

Aika una niña de no mas de 5 años, cabello blanco como su padre , ojos dorados , una media luna en su frente y sus respectivas marcas en sus mejillas .

Aika: hola tía mucho gusto

Kagome: mucho gusto linda...hola Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: hola

Sesshomaru no dejaba de ver a kaori por alguna razón le llamaba la atención.

Sesshomaru: solo vine a traerlas nos vemos al rato Rin - marchándose-

Rin: si cariño

Sesshomaru: - sonrojado-

Kagome: me da mucho gusto que seas feliz con Sesshomaru

Rin: gracias

Aika: puedo ir a jugar con los demás mamá?

Rin: si

Aika: adiós tía

Kagome : adiós

Rin: oye kagome quiero que sepas que para Sesshomaru y para mi tu eres la compañera de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nunca acepto a Kikyou no a dejado que Aika le dija tía a esa mujer, pero dejame decirte que ella e Inuyasha no viven juntos el no te a dejado de amar

Kagome: por favor Rin crees que no van a tener nada por favor

Rin: Inuyasha nunca la marcó

Kagome: -sorprendida- eso ya no es mi problema

Sango les grito a todos incluyéndolas .

Sango: vengan a cenar ! Tu también kagome antes de que se vayan !

Kagome: Kaori despierta - moviéndola-

Kaori: y papá?

Kagome: se fue a un paseo con sus amigos mañana llega en la noche

Las tres se fueron a la cabaña de sango y se centaron todos juntos.

...

Inuyasha estaba en una rama del árbol sagrado pensando en todo lo sucedido cuando Ikio le hablo.

Ikio: papá tengo hambre!

Inuyasha: y tu mamá

Ikio: le dije pero no me hizo caso y se fue

Inuyasha: vamos con tu tía sango

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano caminando en dirección hacia la cada de sango.

Ikio: papá por que mi mamá no me quiere?

Inuyasha: si te quiere

Ikio: no , nunca me quiere besar o abrazar

Inuyasha: ella siempre a sido así de seca

Ikio: pero todas las mamás son cariñosas , la mamá de kaori es muy bonita con ella , como quisiera que mi mamá fuera así como ella

Inuyasha: sinto que te sientas así hija

Llegaron a la aldea y entraron a la cabaña donde todos estaban comiendo.

Ikio: tía sango me puedes dar de comer mi mamá se fue otra vez sin darme! Kaori que bueno que toda vía ni tr vas!

Kagome: sientate ahí junto a kaori yo te sirvo Ikio

Ikio: gracias señora

Kagome: ya cenaste Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -sorprendido- no

Kagome: ven sientate al lado de tu hija ...ten- dándole el plato-

Inuyasha: gracias

Miroku: señorita kagome

Kagome: solo digame kagome que lo de señorita ya esta de más

Miroku: pues usted también solo digame miroku

Kagome: esta bien , digame

Miroku: se ve muy cansada se encuentra bien?

Kagome: si solo estoy cansada e tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y también ayudando a Irie con sus misiones

Inuyasha: que tipo de espada tiene destruyo al demonio muy rápido

Kagome: es una espada sagrada por eso lo destruyo muy rápido además el es muy fuerte

Kaori: si mi papá es muy fuerte y muy guapo por eso mi mamá lo ama mucho

Kagome muy sonrojada e inuyasha muy enojado.

Kagome: ya pues , kaori vámonos ya es tarde y ya tengo sueño ... Adiós a todos

Kaori: adiós a todos después vengo

Ikio: adiós kaori te voy a extrañar

Kagome: no te preocupes ikio después la traigo a visitarte

Inuyasha: te acompaño ya es muy tarde

Ikio: si vamos

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban a paso lento y las niñas se adelantaron un poco jugueteando.

Inuyasha: kagome eres feliz ?

Kagome : si y tú?

Inuyasha: no , solo ikio hace mi vida mas llevadera pero, me faltas tú

Kagome: pues esto quisiste

Inuyasha: yo te amo

Kagome : yo...

Voz: kagome!

Kaori: papá! Que bueno que viniste por nosotras

Kagome: no que te ibas de viaje

Irie : sin pero cambiaron la hora de salida, salimos mas tarde y vine por ustedes

Kagome: bueno vámonos , adiós Ikio

Ikio: adiós señora

Irie: gracias por acompañarlas Inuyasha

Inuyasha: de nada ...vámonos ikio

Asi Inuyasha vio a kagome partir. Pasaron las semanas sin que kagome y kaori volvieran.

Ikio: mamá ya vamos a entrenar

Kikyou: no quiero

Ikio: por?

Kikyou: porque no tiene caso eres una initil , nunca seras como yo

Ikio:-llorando- pero mami yo quiero ser como tú

Kikyou: pero no eres cono yo

Kikyou avento a Ikio provocando que cayera golpeándose en la cabeza .

Inuyasha: Kikyou! Que te pasa eres una...

Kikyou: has lo que quieras ya me tiene arta esa mocosa si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así nunca te hubiera hechizado! ( que dije)

Inuyasha: que dices

Kikyou: bueno ya que , ya logre que kagome te dejara ...pues si esa vez que te estabas despidiendo de mi te hechize por eso te desmayaste tú nunca me hiciste el amor solo te engañe y esa mocosa yo la cree y la tuve , si pero, ella no es ni hija mía ni tuya solo fue producto de un hechizo por eso no es hanyou

Inuyasha: eres una bruja , no sabes como te odio

Ikio lloraba inconsoladamente y su herida no dejaba de sangrar.

Kikyou: me voy ya destruí tu vida , eso te pasa por no elegirme a mi , Ikio pudo aver sido mas feliz

Inuyasha: tu no te vas -atacandola-

Kikyou: aah! Maldito

Kikyou se hizo ceniza .

Inuyasha: en eso tenías que terminar , mujer de barro

Ikio: papá me siento mal

Inuyasha: aguanta vamos con la anciana kaede

Inuyasha llevo a Ikio con la anciana pero no dejaba de sangrar.

Sango: Inuyasha ve por kagome ella es doctora ella sabe mas cosas además de su medicina del futuro

Inuyasha: si ...aguanta hija

Inuyasha corrió lo mas rápido que pudo saltando al pozo. Cuando llegó estaba kagome barriendo el patio al verlo se sorprendió pero sabia que no era nada bueno debido a su cara.

Inuyasha: kagome ayuadame mi hija

Kagome : que le paso?

Inuyasha: Kikyou la avento , se pego en la cabeza y no deja de sangrar

Kagome: deja voy por mi maletín -corriendo a la casa-

Inuyasha : kagome sube a mi espalda así sera mas rápido

Kagome: esta bien

En su espalda como antes su aroma era a bosque se sentía tan bien. Llegaron hasta Ikio , la empezó a cuarar y a coser la herida mientras la curaba Inuyasha les contaba a todos todo lo que le había dicho Kikyou y que el la había matado, todos estaban sorprendidos pero mas kagome al saber que el siempre le había sido fiel.

Kagome: listo le puse un sedante para que duerma tranquila y no te preocupes la descalabrada no fue tan grave

Inuyasha: gracias kagome

Kagome : bueno ya me tengo que ir debo darle de comer a Kaori

Inuyasha: yo te acompaño

Caminaron hasta pasar por el árbol sagrado donde se detuvieron un momento.

Inuyasha: por que no pude pasar cuando Kaori vino la primera vez y hoy si pude

Kagome: porque quite el sello que había puesto pero Kaori logro pasar porque ...porque -nerviosa- ay no se

Inuyasha la abrazo girándola hasta que la beso.

Kagome correspondió el beso pero se separo rápidamente.

Kagome: que haces

Inuyasha: nunca debimos de separarnos , yo te amo pero, ahora tienes una familia y yo no puedo separarte de ellos

Kagome: sera mejor que me vaya y no vuelva ... Inuyasha te amo

Kagome se fue llorando e Inuyasha no aguanto mas y lloró terminando por irse a la aldea. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los había visto.

Al llegar la noche kagome estaba acostando a kaori pero no podía ocultar su tristeza

Kaori: mamá , tu quieres al señor Inuyasha verdad?

Kagome: - sorprendida- pero que dices

Kaori: soy niña pero no tonta , no me importa yo siempre te apoyaré

Kagome: gracias hija

Irie: kagome ven

Kagome: ya voy

Entrando a su cuarto.

Irie: kagome tienes que decir la verdad

Kagome: no puedo

Irie: yo te amo pero tu a mi no

Kagome: dejame dormir

Irie: esta bien buenas noches

Irie salio de la casa y fue a enfrentar la verdad.

...[ en el pasado]...

Todos cenaban juntos cuando se desató una tormenta cuando alguien entró estrepitosamente a la cabaña.

Inuyasha: irie

Irie: perdon por entrar así pero vengo a contarles toda la verdad

N.A. espero que les este gustando la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero espero que la historia si les agrade, aclarado esto comencemos.

( ) pensamientos de los personajes

N.A notas de la autora

Mi verdadero amor

Por Lyn-litha

Capítulo 3.

Inuyasha: de que verdad hablas?

Irie: hace 10 años yo conosi a kagome y me enamoré pérfidamente de ella, pero ella de mi no. Yo na entrené y su familia me acepto como a otro hijo pero , Inuyasha ella y yo no somos nada , ella nunca te dejó de amar... Yo la conosi cuando tenía 3 meces de embarazo

Sango: eso quiere decir que ...

Inuyasha: Kaori es ...mi , hija

Irie: si

Shippo: pero no debería ser una hanyou

Irie: kagome se volvió muy poderosa , kaori tiene ese aspecto porque kagome la hechizo para que no la molestaran en la escuela

Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo

Kagome: pues esa es la verdad

Todos: kagome!

Inuyasha: por que no me lo dijiste

Kagome: porque no me dejaste , me dijiste del embarazo de Kikyou y yo decidí irme

Irie: deben de aclarar las cosas con Kaori e Ikio

Inuyasha: Ikio esta muy lastimada pero creeo que le hará bien saber que Kaori es ssu hermana, aunque no sea mi hija de sangre es de corazón

Kagome: pero y tu Irie?

Irie: yo voy a seguir con mi vida

Ikio: a mi me gustaría que ustedes fueran mis padres

Kagome: si tu quieres yo seré una madre para ti

Inuyasha: yo siempre te amaré

Ikio: aunque yo no sea tu hija como Kaori?

Inuyasha: siempre hija

Inuyasha: gracias Irie si no fuera por ti no estaría aclarado eso

Irie: sólo cuidalas

Inuyasha: con mi vida

Al día siguiente juntaron a las dos niñas en el árbol sagrado explicándole la situación y lo que había sucedido hace 10 años a kaori.

Kaori: solo les digo que , Irie siempre va a ser para mi como un padre, mi segundo padre

Inuyasha: el siempre va a ser tu padre , como Kikyou para ti Ikio

Ikio: lo bueno es que yo quiero mucho a Kaori

Kaori: y yo a ti , hermana

Los cuatro se abrazaron por un momento.

Kaori: pero ahora ...mamá quitame el echizo , quiero ver mi verdadera apariencia

Inuyasha: si yo también quiero conocer a mi hija

Kagome le quito el hechizo dando paso a una Kaori con cabello blanco con los mechones a cada lado de color azabache , ojos dorados y unas orejitas como su padre.

Ikio: te ves muy bonita hermana

Inuyasha: eres hermosa hija

Kagome le dio un espejo dejando a Kaori muy sorprendida pero emocionada.

Ya había pasado 5 años desde que se supo la verdad y no podían ser mas felices. Kaori e Ikio tenían 15 años las dos habían aprendido a utilizar el hechizo para disfresar su apariencia para ir a la escuela en la época de su madre , en cuanto a inuyasha y kagome ahora eran marido y mujer ante leyes humanas , y marcada ante leyes youkais. De ves en cuando Irie visitaba a Kaori y kagome en el sengoku , pero kaori habia aprendido a querer a Inuyasha como su verdadero padre , se querían mucho y se habían vuelto inseparables al igual que kagome e Ikio quien había encontrado en ella el verdadero amor materno .

Inuyasha: y las chicas?

Kagome: todavía no llegan de la escuela

Inuyasha: gracias kagome

Kagome: por que?

Inuyasha: por amarme , y por haberme dado una familia... Te amo

Kagome: yo también amor

Besándose.

Kagome: ahora ve a traer unos peces para la comida

Inuyasha: ay! Kagome yo prefiero ramen

Kagome: Inuyasha... ABAJO!

PUM!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

FIN

N.A. gracias por leer , espero que aya sido de su agrado.


End file.
